Lyran
General nation information Lyran is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 419 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lyran work diligently to produce Coal and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Lyran is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Lyran has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lyran allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lyran believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lyran will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government and politics The Kingdom of Lyran is a constitutional monarchy where the power of the Tsar is very broad.. The constitutional monarchy is a form of goverment, wherein either an elected or hereditary monarch is the ruler of the nation. The monarch is the sole source of political power, but is able to channel fragments of power to the government. The Tsar formally appoints and dismisses the ministers seated in the Council of Ministry, a council headed by the Tsar. Before being validated through royal assent, all bills and government measures must be discussed in and approved of the Council of Ministry. Tsar The Tsar is the male monarch and head of state, who exercise monarchal powers over the Kingdom of Lyran and Lyranian territories. The Tsar has absolute power and is the sole source of political ability over the affairs of the kingdom. He is the final authority on all internal and external government issues, with a single exception of the democratical election of members of the Court of Veche. He, singlehandedly, holds veto rights and the ability to channel power to government. He serves until resignation or death. Council of Ministry The Council of Ministry is the executive branch of Lyran. The council is elected by the Tsar, with the Tsar as head of Council. There is five seats. The Council of Ministry is a body that advices the Court of Veche. The Council of Ministry is situated in Rhea. :1st Seat: Tsar Melchior :2nd Seat: Lidiya Gudovantseva :3rd Seat: Mikhail Tereshchenko :4th Seat: Alexei Khvostov :5th Seat: Nikolay Kokovtsov Court of Veche The Court of Veche is the legislative branch of Lyran. It consists of 35 members. Five members each present a prefecture of Lyran. The executive branch is constitutionally answerable to the Court of Veche, however by the constitution, the Tsar can overrule any law and execution of said law if he deems it necessary. The members of the Court is representing the 7 prefectures of Lyran, and is elected democratically by the citizens of each prefecture. This is the only constitutional law that the Tsar cannot overrule. The Court of Veche is summoned by the Council of Ministry using the Bell of Veche. The Court of Veche is situated in Novgorod. Court of Atlan The Court of Atlan is the judical branch of Lyran. The Court of Atlan is the only judical body, and is indepedent of the Council of Ministry and Court of Veche. Only the Tsar has power in the Court of Atlan besides the power granted by the Tsar onto the judical body. The judicial system of Lyran gurantees that "all judges shall be independent in the exercise of their conscience and shall be bound only by the constitution and the Laws". The Council of Ministry appoints the judical body, however the Court of Veche may execute a vote to remove any appointment. The Court of Atlan is situated in Moskva. Government and politics The Kingdom of Lyran is a constitutional monarchy where the power of the Tsar is very broad.. The constitutional monarchy is a form of goverment, wherein either an elected or hereditary monarch is the ruler of the nation. The monarch is the sole source of political power, but is able to channel fragments of power to the government. The Tsar formally appoints and dismisses the ministers seated in the Council of Ministry, a council headed by the Tsar. Before being validated through royal assent, all bills and government measures must be discussed in and approved of the Council of Ministry. Tsar The Tsar is the male monarch and head of state, who exercise monarchal powers over the Kingdom of Lyran and Lyranian territories. The Tsar has absolute power and is the sole source of political ability over the affairs of the kingdom. He is the final authority on all internal and external government issues, with a single exception of the democratical election of members of the Court of Veche. He, singlehandedly, holds veto rights and the ability to channel power to government. He serves until resignation or death. Council of Ministry The Council of Ministry is the executive branch of Lyran. The council is elected by the Tsar, with the Tsar as head of Council. There is five seats. The Council of Ministry is a body that advices the Court of Veche. The Council of Ministry is situated in Rhea. :1st Seat: Tsar Melchior :2nd Seat: Lidiya Gudovantseva :3rd Seat: Mikhail Tereshchenko :4th Seat: Alexei Khvostov :5th Seat: Nikolay Kokovtsov Court of Veche The Court of Veche is the legislative branch of Lyran. It consists of 35 members. Five members each present a prefecture of Lyran. The executive branch is constitutionally answerable to the Court of Veche, however by the constitution, the Tsar can overrule any law and execution of said law if he deems it necessary. The members of the Court is representing the 7 prefectures of Lyran, and is elected democratically by the citizens of each prefecture. This is the only constitutional law that the Tsar cannot overrule. The Court of Veche is summoned by the Council of Ministry using the Bell of Veche. The Court of Veche is situated in Novgorod. Court of Atlan The Court of Atlan is the judical branch of Lyran. The Court of Atlan is the only judical body, and is indepedent of the Council of Ministry and Court of Veche. Only the Tsar has power in the Court of Atlan besides the power granted by the Tsar onto the judical body. The judicial system of Lyran gurantees that "all judges shall be independent in the exercise of their conscience and shall be bound only by the constitution and the Laws". The Council of Ministry appoints the judical body, however the Court of Veche may execute a vote to remove any appointment. The Court of Atlan is situated in Moskva. Administrative divisions Lyran consists of 7 prefectures, each overseen by an appointed governor. Each prefecture is further divided into cities, towns and villages. 1st Prefecture of Petersburg As a subject Petersburg contains, besides Rhea proper, the cities of Kolpino and Pushkin applies to the Prefecture of Rhea. Petersburg is situated on the middle taiga lowlands along the shores of the Neva Bay of the Gulf of Finland, and islands of the river delta. The largest are Vasilyevsky island (besides the artificial island between Obvodny canal and Fontanka, and Kotlin in the Neva Bay), Petrogradsky, Dekabristov and Krestovsky. The latter together with Yelagin and Kamenny island are covered mostly by parks. The Karelian Isthmus, north of the city, is a popular resort area. In the south Petersburg crosses the Baltic-Ladoga Klint and meets the Izhora Plateau. The elevation of Saint Petersburg ranges from the sea level to its highest point of 175.9 m (577 ft) at the Orekhovaya Hill in the Duderhof Heights in the south. Part of the city's territory west of Liteyny Prospekt is no higher than 4 m (13 ft) above sea level, and has suffered from numerous floods. Floods in Petersburg are triggered by a long wave in the Baltic Sea, caused by meteorological conditions, winds and shallowness of the Neva Bay. The four most disastrous floods occurred in 1824 (421 cm/13.8 ft above sea-level, during which over 300 buildings were destroyed), 1924 380 cm/12.5 ft, 1777 321 cm/10.5 ft, 1955 293 cm/9.6 ft and 1975 281 cm/9.2 ft. To prevent floods, the Petersburg Dam has been under construction. The terrain in the city has been raised artificially, at some places by more than 4 m (13 ft), making mergers of several islands, and changing the hydrology of the city. Besides the Neva and its distributaries, other important rivers of the federal subject of Saint Petersburg are Sestra, Okhta and Izhora. The largest lake is Sestroretsky Razliv in the north, followed by Lakhtinsky Razliv, Suzdal Lakes and other smaller lakes. The majority of the Lyranian population lives in the 1st Prefecture of Petersburg. 26% of the total population is split between the capital and the cities of Kolpino and Pushkin. The Council of Ministry is situated in the de facto capital Rhea in the Celestial Palace. This is the home of the Tsar, and work place of the Council of Ministry. The 1st Prefecture of Petersburg is represented in the Court of Veche by Anton Chekhov, Leo Tolstoy, Dmitri Mendeleev, Konstantin Thon, Dionisy Falk, Sasha Cherny, and Lev Gumilyov. 2nd Prefecture of Tallinn Tallinn is situated on the southern coast of the Gulf of Finland. The largest lake in Tallinn is Lake Ülemiste (covers 9.6 km²). It is the main source of the city's drinking water. Lake of Harku is the second largest lake within the borders of Tallinn and its area is 1.6 km². Unlike many other large towns, the only significant river in Tallinn is Pirita River (a city district counted as a suburb). The river valley is a protected area because of its natural beauty. A limestone cliff runs through the city. It is exposed, for instance, at Toompea and Lasnamäe. However, Toompea is not a part of the cliff, but a separate hill. The highest point of Tallinn, at 64 meters above the sea level, is situated in the district of Nõmme, in the south-west of the city. The length of the coastline is 46 kilometres. It comprises 3 bigger peninsulas: Kopli peninsula, Paljassaare peninsula and Kakumäe peninsula. For local government purposes, Tallinn is subdivided into 7 administrative cities. The district governments are city institutions that fulfil, in the territory of their district, the functions assigned to them by Tallinn legislation and statutes. Each district government is managed by an Elder. He or she is the runner up in the Court of Veche election. Maardu was once a separate town (Dom zu Reval) known as the Old Town, the residence of the Knights of Cydonia, occupying an easily defensible site overlooking the surrounding districts. The major attractions are the walls and various bastions of Castrum Danorum, the Diamond Cathedral (built during the period of Medusian Empire, the church was built on a site that formerly housed a statue of Medusé), the Toomkirik Cathedral and the old Lyranian Royal Palace now the Historical Museum of Lyran. Laagri was known as the Viru Gate, entrance to the Old Town, Maardu. One of two remaining towers that were once part of a larger gate system. This area is one of the best preserved old towns in Europe and the authorities are continuing its rehabilitation. Major sights include Raekoja plats (Town Hall square), the town walls and towers (notably "Fat Margaret" and "Kiek in de Kök") and St Olaf church tower (124 m). Mytishchi is 2 kilometres east of the centre of Tallinn and is served by buses and trams. The former palace of Narcis the Philosopher, built just after the Great Northern War, now houses (part of) the Art Museum of Lyran, presidential residence and the surrounding grounds include formal gardens and woodland. Restored recently with a large donation from the Viridian Entente. This coastal district is a further 2 kilometres north-east of Khimhi. The marina was built for the Moskva Sport Event, and boats can be hired on the Pirita river. Two kilometres inland are the Botanic Gardens and the Tallinn television tower. Tallinn is the third largest prefecture in Lyran. Approximately 14% of the total population lives in this prefecture split between 4 cities, Maardu, Saku, Harku, Laagri, and 3 towns, Mytishchi, Krasnogorsk, Khimhi. 3rd Prefecture of Moskva The province of Moskva borders the province of Novgorod. Moskva is situated on the banks of the Moskva River. The highest point is Teplostanskaya highland (255 m), where one of the fortresses of Lyran is situated. In several wars, the Teplostanskaya highland played a major role in genius defenses against enemies. Moskva’s architecture is world-renowned. Moskva is also well known as the site of Tsar Narcis’s Cathedral, with its elegant onion domes, as well as the Cathedral of Medusé and the Seven Spheres. For a long time, the view of the city was dominated by numerous buddhist cathedrals and temples. The look of the city changed drastically during the Cydonian War, mostly due to Tsar Melchior, who oversaw a large-scale effort to modernise the city. He introduced broad avenues and roadways, some of them over ten lanes wide, but he also attempted to maintain the beauty of the great number of historically significant architectural works. There are 96 parks and 18 gardens in Moskva, Including 4 botanical gardens. There are also 450 square kilometers (174 sq mi) of green zones besides 100 square kilometers (39 sq mi) of forests. Moscow is a very green city if compared to other cities of comparable size in Western Europe and America. Moskva is also the heart of Lyranian performing arts, including ballet and film. There are ninety-three theatres, 132 cinemas and twenty-four concert-halls in Moskva. Among Moskva’s many theatres and ballet studios is the Bolshoi Theatre and the Malyi Theatre as well as Vakhtangov Theatre and Moskva Art Theatre. The repertories in a typical Moscow season are exhaustive and modern interpretations of classic works, whether operatic or theatrical, are quite common. State Central Concert Hall Luria, famous for ballet and estrade performances, is the place of frequent concerts of pop and rock stars and is situated in the soon to be demolished building of Hotel Rossiya, the largest hotel in Europe. Moskva International Performance Arts Centre, opened in recently, also known as Moskva International House of Music, is known for its performances in classical music. It also has the largest organ in Russia installed in Svetlanov Hall. There are also two large circuses in Moscow: Moscow State Circus and Moscow Circus on Tsvetnoy Boulevard41 named after Yuri Nikulin. Moskva is the fifth largest prefecture in Lyran with approximately 12% of the total population situated in the 7 cities of Odintsovo, Shchelkovo, Balashikha, Troitsk, Dzerzhinsk, Balakhna and Bogorodsk. Moskva is also the home of the judicial system, Court of Atlan. 4th Prefecture of Novgorod Novgorod borders the prefecture of Moskva. It is divided by the Oka River into two distinct parts. Nagornaya Chast is located on the hilly eastern bank of the Oka. It includes three of the six city districts into which the city is administratively divided: Zacolzh'e, Volodarsk and Volga; Zarechnaya Chast occupies the low (western) side of the Oka, and includes three city districts: Semenov, Kstovo and Vorsma. Much of the city is built in the Lyranian Revival and Melchior Empire styles. The dominating feature of the city skyline is the grand Kremlin, with its red-brick towers. After the Cydonian War devastation, the only ancient edifice left within the kremlin walls is the tent-like Archangel Cathedral, first built in stone in the afterwards. There are more than six hundred unique historic, architectural, and cultural monuments in the city, and there are about two hundred municipal and regional art and cultural institutions within Novgorod. Among these institutions there are eight theatres, five concert halls, ninety-seven libraries (with branches), seventeen movie theaters (including five movie theaters for children), twenty-five institutions of children optional education, eight museums (sixteen including branches), and seven parks. Other notable landmarks are the two great medieval abbeys. The Pechersky Ascension Monastery features the austere five-domed cathedral and two rare churches surmounted by tent roofs. The Annunciation monastery, likewise surrounded by strong walls, has another five-domed cathedral and the Assumption church. The only private house preserved from that epoch formerly belonged to the merchant Pushnikov. There can be little doubt that the most original and delightful churches in the city were built by the Stroganovs in the nascent Baroque style. Of these, the Virgin's Nativity Church graces one of the central streets, whereas the Church of Our Lady of Smolensk survives in the former village of Gordeevka (now, part of the city's Volga), where the Stroganov palace once stood. Novgorod is the second largest prefecture in Lyran, and contains 16% of the total population. The prefecture contains six cities, however they combine one greater city itself. Novgorod is also the home of the Court of Veche. 5th Prefecture of Rīga Rīga with its central geographic position and concentration of population, has always been an infrastructural hub of the seven cities that lay close to each other. Several national roads have their beginning in Rīga and the European route E22 crosses Rīga from the east and west, the Via Baltica crosses Rīga from the south and north. As a city situated by a river, Rīga also has several bridges to facilitate easy crossing for an increasing volume of traffic. The oldest standing bridge is the Railway Bridge, which is also the only railroad carrying bridge in Rīga. The Stone Bridge connects Ogre and Jürmala, the Island Bridge connects Tukums forštate and Jelgava via Cësis, and the Shroud Bridge connects Ogre and Salaspils via Siauliai. Recently, the first stage of the new Southern Bridge route across the Daugava was completed, and opened to traffic. The Southern Bridge is currently the biggest construction project in the Rīga prefecture in 20 years, and will help to reduce traffic jams and the amount of traffic in the city centre. Another big construction project is the planned Rīga Northern Transport Corridor, which is scheduled to begin in shortly. Public transportation in the city is provided by Rīgas Satiksme which operates a large fleet of trams, buses and trolleybuses on an extensive network of routes across the city. In addition, many private owners operate minibus services. Rīga is connected to the rest of Lyran by trains operated by the national railway company Passenger Train, whose headquarters are in Rīga. Rīga International Coach Terminal provides domestic and international connections by coach. Business and leisure travel to Rīga have increased significantly in recent years due to improved infrastructure. Most tourists travel to Rīga by air via Rīga International Airport, the largest airport in Lyran, which was renovated and modernised in a few years ago on the occasion of Rīga's anniversary. In the near future, the face of Rīga will undergo notable changes. The construction of a new landmark — the Lyranian National Library building - is scheduled to begin soon. 6th Prefecture of Lietuva Lietuva is situated in Northern Europe. It has around 99 kilometres (61.5 mi) of sandy coastline, of which only about 38 kilometres (24 mi) face the open Baltic Sea and which is the shortest among the Baltic Sea countries; the rest of the coast is sheltered by the Curonian sand peninsula. Lietuva's major warm-water port, Klaipėda, lies at the narrow mouth of the Curonian Lagoon, a shallow lagoon extending south to Kaliningrad. The main river, the Neman River, and some of its tributaries carry international shipping vessels. The prefecture consists of the cities of Kaunas, Vilnius, Kalinigrad, Klaipéda and Liepäja. All cities are mostly spread out into the corners of the prefecture, and is heavily covered by the massive forest areas, such as the Aukštaitija National Park near Kaunas. The Lietuvan landscape has been smoothed by glaciers. The highest areas are the moraines in the western uplands and eastern highlands, none of which are higher than 300 metres (1,000 ft) above sea level, with the maximum elevation being Aukštojas Hill at 294 metres (964 ft). The terrain features numerous lakes, Lake Vištytis for example, and wetlands; a mixed forest zone covers nearly 33% of the prefecture. The climate lies between maritime and continental, with wet, moderate winters and summers. According to one geographical computation method, Lithuania's capital, Vilnius, lies only a few kilometres south of the geographical centre of Europe. The culture of Lietuva has been influenced by geography, historical events, and artistic movements. Various cultural changes occurred throughout Lietuva's transformation from a former country of the Medusian state to a Lyranian prefecture. Several museums exist in Lietuva. The Lietuva Art Museum was founded in decades ago and is the largest museum of art preservation and display in Lyran. The Palanga Amber Museum is a subsidiary of the Lietuva Art Museum. Various amber pieces comprise a major part of the museum. In total, 28,000 pieces of amber are displayed, and about 15,000 contain inclusions of insects, spiders, or plants. Some 4,500 amber pieces in the museum are used for artwork and jewelry. A future museum, Vilnius Guggenheim Hermitage Museum, will present exhibitions of new media art, parts of the New York City anthology film archive, and Fluxus art. 7th Prefecture of Kharkov Kharkov is one of the most prolific centers of higher education and research of Eastern Europe. The city has 13 national universities and numerous professional, technical and private higher education institutions, offering its students a wide range of disciplines. Kharkov National University, National Technical University “KhPI”, Kharkov National Aerospace University "KhAI" are the leading universities in Lyran. A massive number of students attend the universities and other institutions of higher education in Kharkov. Kharkov receive foreign students from 96 countries study in the prefecture. More than 1,000 faculty and research stuff are employed in the institutions of higher education in Kharkov. The city has a high concentration of research institutions, which are independent or loosely connected with the universities. Among them are three national science centers: Kharkov Institute of Physics and Technology, Institute of Metrology, Institute for Experimental and Clinical Veterinary Medicine and 20 national research institutions of the National Academy of Science of Lyran, such as Institute for Low Temperature Physics and Engineering. A total number of 5,000 scientists are working in research and development. A number of world renowned scientific schools appeared in Kharkov such as the theoretical physics school and the mathematical school. In addition to the libraries affiliated with the various universities and research institutions, the Kharkov State Scientific V. Korolenko-library is a major research library. Kharkov has 212 (secondary education) schools, including 10 lyceums and 20 gymnasiums. These institutes, schools, research and development centres is spread out through five cities of Poltava, Kremenchug, Cherkassy, Korlivka, and Lugansk. International Agreements and Alliances Culture Lyran has a rich culture brought together from both Old Lyranian and Medusian traditions. Religion There are only few religions in Lyran that have come along with current times but most follow Shintō or Buddhism. Most Japanese people do not identify as exclusively belonging to just one religion, but incorporate features of both religions into their daily lives in a process known as syncretism. Shintō and Buddhism are even taken to as being interwoven in the country. Lyran grants religious freedom to all sects of religious people, as evidenced by the fact they allow minority religions like Jainism. It is believed that approximately 66% adhere to the mix of Buddhism and Shintō, while 21% follow Jainism. Another minority is non-religious groups, such as atheists and agnostics, which covers approximately 13% of the population. Welfare Lyran uses an universal welfare model. Every citizen is required to go to school for at least 15 years. Citizens above the age of 17 will be economical supported by the government through the GES programme. Poor citizens are also supported through a variety of programmes depending the problem. National Holidays * July 13: Day of Establishment | Celebrates the re-establishment of the kingdom of Lyran. * September 13: Day of Monarchy | Celebrates the re-installation of monarchy after tens days of anarchy. Feasts * September 16: Day of Growth | The day the first bank was built in Lyran with help from Pacifican banker WirWar. It secured an economic boost. * Octobor 25: Day of Welfare | The day the first hospital and first school was built in Lyran with assistance from Pacifican bankers Sable and Kernzi. In addition two clinics was built. Economy Lyran has an average and flexible economy. With very few natural resources, the economy mostly relies on human resources. Its industrialised market economy depends on imported materials and foreign trade. Lyran ensures a free market through liberal trade policies. Lyran isn't entirely self-sufficient in energy. With coal as natural resource, they make it far, but imports oil to keep the energy level adequate. Lyran has a highly developed welfare safety net, which ensures an Lyranians free healthcare, free education and citizens are secured from poverty. Unfortunately, there is no public schools in Lyran. The Ministry of Internal Affairs ensures a free market, but refrains from privatisation of public services in order to maintain equality. Welfare state Lyran has a highly developed welfare safety net, which ensures that all Lyranians receive free health care and need not fear real poverty. Thus around 60% of the adult population in Denmark is either dependent on transfer payments, i.e. entitlement benefits, or is employed by government at central, regional or local level. The large public sector is financed by high taxes. Education Education in Lyran is compulsory for children aged approximately 7-16. These twelve years of compulsory education is called the Public School - 9 years of Lower School and 3 years of Upper School. Government-funded education is usually free of charge and open to everyone. To further assist students in Lyran, all Lyranian citizens (and many others meeting certain criteria) are offered a bursary, called "GES" (Government Educational Support), which totals about 2,412 Roubles monthly if the student lives with his/her parents or former guardians, and approximately 5,007 Roubles monthly if the student lives away from his/her parents or former guardians. Payment varies depending of a series of variables. Students can supplement the GES with student loans amounting to 2562 Francos per month, which must be paid back upon the completion of their education. Finance * Tax rate: 30% * Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $376.93 (A very solid economy) * Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $113.08 * Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes): $263.85 Internal structure * Improvements ** Economical: Banks: 5, Factories: 5, Harbors: 1, Labor Camps: 5 ** Governmental: Police Headquarters: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 5 ** Welfare: Schools: 5, Universities: 2, Clinics: 2, Hospitals: 1, Stadiums: 5 ** Military: Missile Defenses: 5, Satellites: 3, Border Walls: 2 ** Symbolic: Churches: 5 * Wonders ** Economical: Stock Market ** Governmental: Social Security System ** Entertainment: Internet ** Symbolic: Great Temple, Great Monument ** Military: Strategic Defence Initiate * Infrastructure: 5,699.99 * Primary industry: Wheat, Fish, Water, Coal, Lumber, Iron, Marble, Uranium, Cattle, Pigs * Secondary industry: Rubber, Aluminum, Steel Construction, Beer * Literacy Rate: 100% * Technology: 631.12 Foreign Trade In order to provide Lyran with needed materials, it imports various goods. The 21st of August, the government noted that the state of the market was dropping due to lack of foreign trade and secondary industry, and issued a change in foreign trade policy stating that foreign trade should be permitted to a small group of nations managed by Walt Schmidt of Dorsai. Melchior activated the policy change the 27th of August. The means of this policy change is the loss of current trade partners. After nearly a year of trade under the supervision of Walt Schmidt, Tsar Melchior decided to shift agreements to another five nations that could provided more needed resources than the previous trade partners. This time the Tsar decided he would supervise this trade organisation himself. The Kingdom of Lyran was previously involved in technology procurement in the New Pacifican Order Technology Corps and on the Technology Market supervised by the Order. Lyran has exported 550 technology. Military : The military of Lyran is small and kept to a minimum by the tsar. Despite the size, it is known to be professional. All male citizens are required to serve in the army for a least one year, and there are only made a few exceptions. All citizens are also required to be armed with a personal firearm and trained in precautionary measures in case of invasion. The monarch believes that a large army is unnecessary, despite the fact that Lyran is a member of the New Pacific Order. In case of invasion, the citizens would turn into a trained and efficient army. In every major city, there is at least one depot containing weaponry and it will open in times of war. The majority of the army is deployed and acts as offensive troops, while a handful of soldiers stay behind. The 8th March, the government of Lyran had decided to initiate a military defence, and built a series of missile defences. The Cydonian Guard Lyrans armed forces are known as the Cydonian Guard. During peacetime, the tsar employs between 7,500 and 8,000 in total. The main military branches are the Offensive Guard and the Defensive Guard. Each of these military branches diverges into three brigades. There is no information about the use of tanks, aircrafts or fleets, yet tanks and aircrafts has been seen with the seal of the Cydonian Guard. With these policies, the army of Lyran is inexpensive, yet very efficient. Mathematicians and army specialists believe that the army of Lyran is 38% more efficient than a regular army. Melchior is also in charge of the military command, and serves as the commander of the army, and resides on the battlefield in times of war. Shock Squadron : Melchior of Lyran, Rampage of Rampage Nation, Gandroff of Galered and Beavas formed the Shock Squadron with the help from former lieutenant of Alpha Battalion Deatvert on the 23rd of July 2008. The only rule within the squad was that the direct abbreviation was not to be used. Three days later, the 26th of July, Gandroff was appointed as squad leader in a democratic vote. The squad has yet to engage in war, as of interior difficulties. The 4th of August, The Shock Squadron moved from the Alpha Battalion to Beta Battalion. Due to inactivity, squad members Rampage and Beavas were displaced from the squad. The 13th of September Marquis Black was ejected from the squad due to inactivity leading to deletion. The 14th of August, three new members applied to become part of the Shock Squadron. Gandroff was off-duty, and therefore wasn't available to confirm any members. Melchior suggested that all three were accepted, and the squad had to apply for an extra member slot. The application was approved the 22nd, and Marquis Black of Pretani, Elizabeth of Kingdom of Manticore and Dragon's Claw of Tahuantinsuyo was accepted into the squad. In the beginning of 2009, the army of Kingdom of Manticore was expelled from the squad. Lyran officially resigned from Shock Squadron the 17th of January. Alpha Company On the 18th January, 2009, Melchior was elected Battle Commander of the Alpha Company in Ordo Verde, where he was in command of the majority of the alliance military. After 18 days of reign, he resigned both from the position and from the alliance. Seventh Battalion: The Cornballers On the 8th February, 2009, Melchior was appointed Battalion Lieutenant of the Seventh Battalion in the Viridian Entente. Upon promotion, InfiniteWii, the Battalion Commander at that time, had been elected to Parliament of the Viridian Entente, and had to neglect most of his responsibilities. Mostly Melchior worked by himself until a new Commander, Xana was promoted. The Phoenix Battalion During July, 2009, Melchior was promoted to Battalion Commander and was put in charge of one of four prime battalions in the Viridian Entente. Wars The Cydonian Guard has fought a number of wars. Many of those who became a target of the Guard have been a threat to the New Pacific Order, its sovereignty, values or allies. Primarily fighting for the Pacifican Warmachine, the Guard has sacrificed many lives, but is known to have ravaged its enemies. The Guard fought against CIS, BDC, DevilDogs, Mushroom Kingdom, NAAC and Vox Populi in minor or major wars. However since the cancellation of membership of the New Pacific Order, few wars have been fought. Major Wars ' War of the Coalition ' Chickenzilla, one of the founders of Atlantis, has been the subject of controversy in Cyber Nations for a number of reasons. Most recently he was the subject of a private exchange (made public by the Sponge-Ardus Logs) between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. On July 7, Chickenzilla was removed from the New Polar Order and announced he was quitting Cyber Nations. He would later emerge as a reroll named Heinz and revealed in a conversation between himself and Roflcopter that he had joined Mushroom Kingdom. Mushroom Kingdom was unaware of Heinz's true identity. Hyperion, like Chickenzilla, was another subject of controversy during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. The New Polar Order had initially offered protectorate status to Hyperion, controversially characterized by its critics in the public as an "Atlantis remake", before "handing over" the protectorate deal to Greenland Republic. While the deposal of Electron Sponge and the subsequent ascension of AlmightyGrub seemingly ended the dispute between the Orders, many allies were still wary of Polaris and treated her with a watchful eye throughout the month of July. Meanwhile, the NpO moved forums and attempted to repair its suffering reputation. After the end of the dispute between the Orders, a number of players within the community complained of boredom, pointing the finger at any possible cause. Several high profile players, including Doitzel, Rebel Virginia, Schattenmann, Starfox101, and Cheyenne posted goodbye threads in the Open World Forum, citing a lack of enthusiasm for playing Cyber Nations any longer. Shortly after the exodus of those high profile players, VE sponsored the ZI Peace Pact, a treaty on which several alliances, including Ragnarok, and the Siberian Tiger Alliance, promised to never sentence any individual to a permanent zero infrastructure status (Perma-ZI or PZI). During the weekend of August 9th, GGA and Valhalla leadership became aware of Chickenzilla's reroll and his activities within Mushroom Kingdom. From logs provided by Epiphanus of Hyperion, GGA and Valhalla told Hyperion to discover who had been involved with Chickenzilla during his time in Hyperion and Mushroom Kingdom. While Epiphanus claims through the provided logs that he did gather information about Chickenzilla's activities, Valhalla and GGA seemingly found the information unsubstantial and not enough to vindicate Hyperion in the matter. On August 11th, the government of Hyperion ordered their member nations to begin the transition to peace mode due to what they interpreted as an impending attack on their alliance. Upon discovering Hyperion's apparent jump to peace mode, the Grand Global Alliance and Valhalla immediately declared war over two hours earlier than update. On August 14th, a coalition consisting of MCXA, TOP, Grämlins, Umbrella, FOK!, RnR, and FARK declared war on NpO, citing "threats of destruction, attempts to split the Continuum and bring war upon the Citadel, for attacks upon our treaty partners, and for other numerous and great slights against our friends and allies". Other coalition alliances were paired up against NpO's allies, which were expected to come to their defense. This coalition contended they were unrelated to the GGA/Valhalla attack on Hyperion, a fact verified by GGA and NPO officials. The attack was in response to a long history of threats and trolling by members of NpO against alliances of the coalition, including offenses against the alliances of VE, TOP and Grämlins shortly before the war. During the leadup to the war, Electron Sponge, then the emperor of Polaris, stated that he would dance on the grave of the Grämlins. The update attack was among the largest in CN history, with well over 2,000 wars declared within 20 minutes. Minor Wars NPO-BDC War BDC claimed they expelled Black Dagger, a member of BDC Government, after he committed espionage against the NPO. It was later revealed however that not only did BDC allow him to remain a member, but he was still in a position of government http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=28743&view=findpost&p=765204. Full logs of BDC's transgressions are as yet to be released, however Fort Pitt of BDC admitted on the CN Forums http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=28743&view=findpost&p=765229 that Black Dagger had been re-instated. CIS-1V War A known nuclear rogue, Spearo, had bombed two Pacifican banks, and was sentenced to Perma-Zero Infrastructure. He later rerolled as Spetton, and harboured by the Confederacy of Imperial States' government. On several occasions, CIS harboured nations that tech raided the red sphere violating the Revenge Doctrine. Reeducation of DevilDogs On November 26, a member of the Devildogs alliance attacked a member of the Red team micro alliance 1stMI in a raid. 1stMI retaliated against the aggressor using conventional attacks by multiple nations, and then offered peace, stating that the sides were now "even". Devildogs responded with a new wave consisting of both conventional and nuclear attacks launched against multiple 1stMI nations. West of Eden Dispute West of Eden was declared enemy of Pacifica. The New Pacific Order released declaration of war against this nation of Vox Populi 2nd, and the Cydonian Army attacked. New Liberia Dispute Clear Plastic Ruler declared war upon three nations of the New Pacific Order, wherein Lyran was amongst the nations of Tabor and Transtopia, in a suicide attack. As a worthy opponent, Clear Plastic Ruler mananged to destroy more than half of the infrastructure, and inflict heavy casualties in the Cydonian Guard with the use of Guerilla Camps. It was the most expensive wars Lyran was ever fought costing more than $6.000.000 roubles. In the end, with help from the Pacifican Warmachine; the foreign forces were overwhelmed and New Liberia thrown into anarchy. KappaBetaRevolution Dispute KappaBetaRevolution was declared enemy of Pacifica. The New Pacific Order released declaration of war against this nation of Vox Populi 2nd, and the Cydonian Guard attacked. On the seventh of October, Flapjackers offered peace, but it was denied. Surda Disupute Surda was declared enemy of Pacifica during the Second Arctic War. The New Pacific Order released declaration of war against this nation of National Alliance for Arctic Countries, and the Cydonian Guard attacked. WC Bushido Disupute WC Bushido was declared enemy of Pacifica as a member of Vox Populi (2nd). The New Pacific Order released declaration of war against this nation, and the Cydonian Guard attacked. Due to WC Bushido's lack of military, no attacks on either nation were performed. Lowryland dispute Lowryland declared war upon three nations, wherein Lyran was amongst the nations from Sparta and The Legion, in a suicide attack. Lowry land was quickly dismantled and seized attacks upon Lyran within two days after the declaration. Being vastly superior to Lyran at the time, Lyran had to spend a large amount of money to repair the damages, increase the defence and forces of Lyran. While exact numbers are unavailable, it was definitely one of the most expensive wars Lyran has fought costing more than $15.000.000 roubles. With coordination from the Viridian Entente, Sparta and the Legion, the attacking forces were quickly overwhelmed and Lowryland was thrown into anarchy. Timeline July 2008 * 13th: Lyran founded by Melchior. * 14th: Melchior applies to become a member of the New Pacific Order. * 17th: The membership application is accepted by Darknecromance. Melchior is accepted into the New Pacific Order Academy. He passes the final exam of the New Pacific Order Academy with 93.67%. He passes within four hours of studying and writing the final paper, which is graded by Biff Cantrell, after being accepted into the academy. Biff Cantrell later becomes Melchiors mentor. He also applies to become a member of the NPO Tech Corps and the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 21st: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the NPO-BDC War. * 22nd: Lyran is accepted into the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 23rd: Melchior, Rampage, Gandroff and Beavas forms the Shock Squadron with the help from NPO Battalion Alpha Lieutenant Deatvert. * 24th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the NPO-BDC War. * 26th: Lyran is welcomed into the NPO Tech Corps as a Procurer. * 27th: Lyran enters the Beta Battalion of the Pacifican Warmachine. A widespread viral infection has spread among the populace. Due to economic reasoning, Melchior allows the outbreak to run its course. The two military branches Offensive Guard and Defensive Guard is established. * 28th: Melchior applies to become Scribe in the NPO Media Corps. August 2008 * 4th: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the CIS-1V War. * 12th: Melchior applies to become Spirit Guard in the Agency for Community Excellence of the New Pacific Order in the Diamonds department. The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the CIS-1V War. * 14th: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the Reeducation of Devildogs. Melchior declares war on West of Eden. * 17th: Melchior is accepted into ACE as Spirit Guard. Melchior was also accepted as Scribe. * 22nd: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the Reeducation of Devildogs and the West of Eden dispute. * 23rd: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the War of the Coalition. * 27th: The Cydonian Guard ceases bombings of Mushroom Kingdom. Melchior actives new foreign trade policy. * 30th: Lyran is declared war upon by New Liberia and thrown into anarchy. * 31st: The Cydonian Guard withdraws from the War of the Coalition. The crops output has surged. Melchior ordered to destroy the crops in order to keep from flooding the market. The Cydonian Guard declares war on New Liberia. September 2008 * 4th: Walt Schmidt activates a trade circle, which Melchior joins. * 6th: Anarchy is prolonged. The riots are expected to last until the 9th September. * 9th: The riots ceases and anarchy ends. The monarchy is reinstated. * 11th: The kingdom of Lyran celebrates its two months anniversary. Green Peace activists within Lyran are calling on the government to create a national Earth Day holiday. They claim that this holiday will serve to remind our citizens to appreciate their environment. Tsar Melchior ignored these protestors, and held a speech to remind the citizens that work must come first before concerns over the environment. * 16th: Tsar Melchior announces a new national feast: Day of Growth, the day the first bank was built in Lyran after an economic explosion boosting the kingdom out of poverty. October 2008 * 4th: The Cydonian Guard declares war against KappaBetaRevolution. * 11th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostility in the KappaBetaRevolution dispute. * 12th: Melchior is accepted as Disc Jockey for the Radio Free Pacifica. * 13th: Counterfeiters raids the national mint and stole the nations priting plates, and is assumed to be printing large amounts of counterfeit money. * 14th: Military resources is devoted to counterfeit detection. * 25th: Lyran receives aid in order to repair the nation after participating in the War of the Coalition. * 27th: The economy of Lyran is in a deep recession. Melchior holds a speech to encourage citizens and let the recession heal itself. * 28th: The nation's mining industry is reducing its production out of protest of the low market value of raw materials. If mining production does not increase this will damage the economy and the stock markets will fall. Melchior orders the mining industry to return to full production. Mining Industry Consortium wonder income effect reduced by 50%. November 2008 * 4th: Lyran initiated the its first Improvement Program. * 6th: Lyran files for retirement as Technology Procurer. * 15th Melchior initialises a trade contract with UJSRA. * 19th: Lyran completes its first Improvement Program. * 21th: There has been a terrorist attack in the center of Rhea killing many citizens. Melchior spends military resources to search for those responsible. December 2008 * 3rd: A bomb in the centre of Pushkin was blown inside the Royal Library of Lyran. It only destroyed the military archives, resulting in a loss of all military reports up until December 2008. * 12th: Melchior initialises a trade contract with Knowledge United. The Cydonian Guard declares war against Surda. * 19th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostility in the Surda dispute. * 21st: The Cydonian Guard declares war against WC Bushido. * 29th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostility in the WC Bushido dispute. January 2009 * 17th: Melchior resigns Lyran from the New Pacific Order, including the Pacifican Army's Delta Battalion and Shock Squadron. Melchior applies to become member of the Ordo Verde. * 18th: Melchior is accepted into Ordo Verde, and is later appointed Battle Commander of Alpha Company. * 19th: The economy is in deep recession. Melchior holds a great speech to encourage the citizens of Lyran, and let the economy heal itself. * 22th: The first wonder is purchased. The Stock Market of Lyran has enhance the overall market, and sparked growth in the entire kingdom. February 2009 * 3rd: Melchior resigns Lyran from Ordo Verde, including the position as Battle Commander of the Alpha Company, and applies to become member of the Viridian Entente. * 4th: Melchior is accepted into the Viridian Entente. * 8th: Melchior is promoted to Battalion Lieutenant of the Seventh Battalion, the Cornballers of the Vidirian Entente. * 10th: Consumer spending is going down, unemployment on the way up, and the population of Lyran is starting to get impatient. Due to this issue, Melchior decides to cut into military funding, so more money can circulate in the economy. * 19th: The nation's mining industry is reducing its production out of protest of the low market value of raw materials. If mining production does not increase this will damage the economy and the stock markets will fall. Melchior orders the mining industry to return to full production. Mining Industry Consortium wonder income effect reduced by 50%. March 2009 * 7th: Defence Initiate launches, and completes the first series of military defence applications through missile defences. * 17th: There has been a terrorist attack in the center of Rhea killing many citizens. Melchior spends military resources to search for those responsible. April 2009 * 10th: Consumer spending is going down, unemployment on the way up, and the population of Lyran is starting to get impatient. Due to this issue, Melchior decides to cut into military funding, so more money can circulate in the economy. May 2009 * 24th: A large, untouched natural space of land in the kingdom is causing a large amount of debate. It has a great deal of housing and resource potential, but is also one of the most beautiful spaces in your country. Melchior allows housing and resource gathering to take place on the land. July 2009 * 3rd: Due to some rather exceptional blunders by members of the government a portion of your population is rising up in rebellion. Melchior decides to send forces in to quell the rebellion. * 12th A neighboring nation has large tracts of land that is ripe for the taking. Melchior begins negotiations to purchase the land from the neighboring nation. * 15th Melchior is promoted to Battalion Commander of the Phoenix Battalion, the Phoenicians of the Entente. External links Nation page Category:Lyran Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Member of Viridian Entente